With His Blue Eyes
by blackestfaery
Summary: ONESHOT. Hard to explain, except that Relena and her son have an encounter with someone very familiar. OC introduced, character death implied.


disclaimer: Haha, can't sue me, cause I don't own Gundam Wing

**disclaimer: **Haha, can't sue me, cause I don't own Gundam Wing! – Why does the world seem so evil to me now?;__;

**[] ¬_¬ []**

** **

OoOoOo, what can I say?I just felt like writing something other than romance for once, and here's what I ended up with.Kinda sweet, but sad in a way, I'm thinking, but I'll leave it up to you, ok?It's about a well known (and what I just said is a _major _understatement) couple.It may not seem that way, but you'll have to read it to understand.The title says something about it too.But, hehe, I'm not telling what!Oh yeah, I forgot to say this in the disclaimer, but I do own Seth.He's a character that will be showing up in this fic.He plays a key role in this one.And please forgive the fact that there's gonna be a lot of "_the boy"_or _"the little boy" _written here.But it's all for a reason, so please bear with me!Hope you like!And please r n r when you finish.It'd be much appreciated!

With His Blue Eyes 

written by: Nausicaä

It was near the end of autumn, the time in which, any day, one could expect to see a flake of snow lazily waft its way down to earth.The winds were just picking up, and Jack Frost was only now, starting to touch his icy fingers to the windowpanes of a large mansion.

If anyone cared to look into the wide bay windows of the front room, they would've seen a lone, small boy with his eyes glued to his schoolbook.If they were observant, they would've noticed that, even at such a young age, the lad's body structure and posture boasted of becoming, someday, very strong and sturdy.His cap of dark, chocolate brown hair still dripped water, indicating that he had just recently finished his after dinner bath. 

The boy was intent on finishing his school assignment, lips silently forming the words that he read.But, like any other little boy, his attention was caught by the sound of the television squawking about some new action toy:

"He's tough.He's mean.He's… the Black Soldier."  The commercial went on to showcase the many poses that their product made and the pieces that he came with, all the while the sound of huge explosions and gunshots sounded in the background.It ended with a flash of bright colour and a final coaxing to the viewer: "In stores for a limited time only.Get them while you still can!" 

The commercial had done its job well.The boy was hooked.He thought of asking his mom to drive him over to the nearest toy store, but he thought better of it.His mamma had been running herself ragged for the past year, always going to meetings early in the morning and coming home exhausted late in the night. 

_And anyways, _he thought. _I'm a big boy; I can walk to the store all by myself. _

_ _

And without another moment's hesitation, the boy jumped up in excitement and headed for his bedroom.He needed to get his jacket, toque, and gloves if he was going to go outside.The weather had been getting a bit too nippy for his liking.

Once he'd gathered and put on the necessary things, he stole down the two flights of stairs necessary to reach to the main floor of the mansion.As softly as he could, he opened the front door, wincing slightly as the knob gave a tiny squeak of protest.The boy paused, expecting at any moment to be caught, but no one came.Sighing with relief, the boy stepped out through the door and began the five-block walk to the local toy store.

As he neared his destination, the boy thought of all the things he could do with his new toy.He kept on walking, daydreaming as he went until he found himself at the front of the toy store.

Going inside, the boy was awed by all the flashy banners and bright lights that lured the eye to what they should buy.But, resolute, the he went straight to a man wearing a nametag.He tugged on the man's pant leg to get his attention, and when the man looked down at him, he simply said, "Can you please show me where you can get the new "Black Soldier" toy?I'm gonna buy one." 

The man smiled down kindly but apologetically at the handsome boy with an unruly mop of hair."I'm sorry, son," he said with a slight shake of his head. "We're already sold out of those.Sold the last one this morning."

The man watched the eager light in the young boy's eyes dim.His little shoulders drooped and his head hung, but he did not cry in disappointment.Instead, he looked back up at the kind salesman and said politely, "Thanks anyways, Mister." With those parting words, he turned around and headed for the store's exit.

Once outside, he just kept on walking, not looking around at all.He didn't know how long he'd walked, how far he'd walked, or even the direction he had been taking.But when he finally looked up, all he noticed was the rush of cold that flashed through his body when he spied his unfamiliar surroundings.

He was lost.

Panic gripped his body, and he bolted in any direction his feet took him.He turned corners and ran up empty streets; all the while trying to keep his unshed tears from spilling down his cheeks.His throat burned from his attempt to not scream in fear.Try as he might, he couldn't find anything familiar.

What made everything worse was: It was getting dark. 

Stopping to rest, the boy never noticed the man that had walked up to him and now, was just quietly waiting for the boy to catch his breath. "Hey there, what's wrong?" the man said.The boy looked up and felt his regained breath catch again in his throat.

This man had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.They were such a colour that he couldn't put an exact description on them, except that they were penetrating but somehow comforting.They made him instantly trust the man.But somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought that he had seen those eyes before gave the boy pause but only for a second. 

"I'm lost," he said. "And it's getting dark, and mamma's gonna get worried." It was getting colder too, the boy noted, shivering.The man saw his shudder and took off his scarf and wrapped it snugly about the small boy's neck and shoulders. 

"Here, you can wear that.You need it more than I do."The man's hand lingered slightly on the boy's head as he adjusted his toque, but the boy didn't notice. "So where do you live?I can help you walk home, ok?"He stretched out his hand toward the boy.

As if it were completely natural, the boy took the proffered hand, disregarding the fact that this man was, well, a complete stranger. "143 Endless Lane." he replied.

"Hey, that's not that far from here, actually." the man said. "Come on, let's get you home."

And the two began to walk.

If any of the passersby took the time to notice, they would have seen the resemblance between the walking pair, from the way they walked with catlike grace, to the way their backs were held straight and upright.But no one noticed; they were all too busy with their own lives to take note of such an everyday occurrence.

And the two just kept on walking.They talked of many things: their favourite food, what their favourite car was, and all the other stuff that "guys" only talk about.The boy was enjoying himself so that he was actually disappointed when he found himself at the gate of his home.Having a bright idea, he turned around and asked, "Would you like to come in for a bit?We can have some hot cocoa with marshmallows."

Sadly, the man shook his head and watched as the boy's eyes fill with tears."Sorry, little one, but I've gotta get going.It was nice talking to you, though.Maybe, someday, we'll see each other again." It wasn't a promise, but the boy had a feeling that he would be seeing the man again many times.

They said their goodbyes, but before the man went, he bent down and gave the boy a long hug.Then he turned to go, walking down the lane and only stopping to turn around to give a final wave to the boy who was still at his gate, watching him leave.

Seeing his mysterious friend go, the boy walked toward his house, but he realized he still had the man's scarf.He ran back out into the street, but his friend was nowhere to be seen.Feeling slightly guilty, the boy rationalized._I'll be seeing him again, so I'll return his scarf to him then_.

Once inside, the boy was met with his mother's relieved but angry eyes. "Seth Yuy," she demanded, hands on her hips. "where on _earth_ have you been?I was worried sick out of my mind!"

"I was out at the toy store." Seth replied. "But I'm sorry, mamma, I should've told you where I went."

His mother never could stay mad at him for long.Wordlessly, she held open her arms and he rushed into them. Grabbing fistfuls of her long golden hair, Seth told her of his small adventure.And all the while his mother just rubbed his back and smoothed out his dark hair.

But when he got to the point about the man with the mysterious eyes, he felt his mother pull him back slightly and stare in horrified fascination at something around his neck.

"W-where did you get this?" she said, taking the scarf that Seth's friend had left him. 

"That man I told you about lent it to me." Seth explained, slightly confused.He didn't understand why his mother had all of a sudden gone an ashen colour. 

Slowly, unbelievingly, his mother turned the scarf over to where the tag of the scarf was.Her eyes widened and she gasped.Seth was alarmed.

"Mamma?_Mamma, what is it?_" he said tugging at her sleeve.

Finally, his mother's unfocused eyes met his.She sniffed, picked up Seth, and carried him over to a rocker near a roaring fireplace.She gently set Seth on her lap and showed him what she had seen.On the label, in flowing handwriting, were the words:

_To, my beloved Perfect Soldier. Love always, Relena._

"This," Relena Yuy explained to her son, "was the scarf that I gave to your daddy, a year ago before he went missing."She touched the fabric gently with loving fingers, and kissed Seth softly on his forehead.

Three hours later, if anyone cared to look into the wide bay windows of the front room, they would've seen Relena and her son, Seth, still in the same position that they were in three hours before.

If they were observant, they would've noticed that the woman, her head bent towards a scrap of material in her lap, had a solitary tear course its way down the pure curve of her cheek.

And the boy…Well, he was asleep, dreaming about the man, with his blue eyes.

**[] ¬_¬ []**

** **

The end… Or is it?hehe, you gotta tell me, cause I need to know if you guys would like a continuation.Please tell me what you think ok?


End file.
